A Baby's First Words
by squidion
Summary: A one-shot on what goes on inside Quinn's head after the unexpected from her daughter while baby sitting.


'_Mama.'_

Quinn Fabray never expected this from Beth Corcoran. Every moment of Beth's life from that moment she grew inside her young mother's womb, she will never unmask the person who's been visiting her from day after another. It was the truth, and Quinn hoped for a 6 month old baby like Beth knew it was right in front her, and at the same time, she hoped she'd never carry on thinking it was Quinn who she was supposedly to call 'mama'.

Quinn is her biological mother, Shelby Corcoran, who Beth should be calling 'mama'. This was surreal, but she didn't stop to consider telling Shelby the news.

What did she want? To get her daughter back who she already gave up 6 months ago? Quinn didn't like regrets, and she didn't feel it the slightest when that 1 and a half second Beth took to say 'mama' in her crib that left her dumbstruck. She may have felt it in the hospital nursery where Beth had been kept in, with Quinn and Puckerman watching her from the window where Beth's crib stood across from them, but it only lasted after they'd finally left their baby and that was it.

Quinn makes her way to the open front door of the Corcoran's house after being said dismissed, when she heard Beth screaming and stopped at the threshold. She turned around, alerted.

In the living room, Quinn could see Beth in Shelby's arms.

'Well, Bethany Corcoran, I might as well just sign you up for the next American Idol.'

This reminded her of Rachel Berry, Shelby's first daughter that she had abandoned twice when they finally found each other. Quinn was aware that Shelby wouldn't do the same to Beth, since it made sense that she_ wanted_ Beth.

This was Quinn's baby, and she hoped for every best thing to happen to her, when she wouldn't have done when she kept her instead, which is another reason why she gave her up in the first place. Shelby would've also thought the same when she gave Rachel away to her gay dads.

Every mother struggles to become the best one there is to their child, until you come to the point when you realize you're not, but you continue to try your best, anyway. And she expected Shelby to do the same, since Quinn isn't one.

Not anymore, anyway. But did Beth know this? She was just 6 months and a week old.

The reason why Quinn took up the job in taking care of Beth 5 days a week after school, is because she needed money to earn a living without making her mother suffer through everything after her father left her for the tattooed freak and she was called back to live in the house again, when there's already always a half-empty alcohol bottle in her mother's hand when she thought she was hidden from Quinn. Quinn thought her mother could've at least did the job in throwing the garbage bags away if she didn't want her daughter to know anything.

The other reason was to keep in touch with Beth and Shelby; since Shelby quit coaching Vocal Adrenaline and turned to whatever it is she turned to, to keep a stable life and afford a house like this.

What if she robs a bank every now and then? Quinn giggled at this. That wasn't the issue at all, anyway. She already knows she gave her baby away to a good mother, regardless of the missing father (yet?).

She sat in an empty seat in the bus en route to her home, since she doesn't have her car anymore to keep up the payment for everything else. This gave her something to think about: what if she still could have been able to have Beth at home? What if she could have been able to just take a part time job for everything Beth needs with the help of Puckerman (who seems to still care about his baby)? What if she was at home right now celebrating the fact that Beth had called Quinn her mother and she didn't have to take a bus and sit right behind a man who keeps looking back at her like he wants to jump at her right now and then?

Except none of those will ever happen. She's made her choice. She wanted a better future for herself and for Beth. She wanted to graduate high school and college, get married, and have a family at the right age, and like money wasn't as much as a problem. She was still going to have children of her own, anyway. She could go back to being a normal teenager, who cheerleads and quits the afternoon practices to babysit, win prom queen of her last senior year, and graduate, just like she wanted. Didn't she say she didn't like regrets?

Quinn laughed at herself. She laughed at herself until she cried. Beth is never going to think of Quinn as 'Mama', but only this blonde teenager who babysat her to earn a living before she got her scholarship to college and was off then to continue her wishes. She laughed and cried some more and felt the people around her in the quiet bus stare at her who could've already been thinking she's mental and she hoped for the best for the both of them.


End file.
